1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to graphics information processing, and in particular to methods and mechanisms for rotating an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computing devices and in particular mobile devices often have limited memory resources and a finite power source such as a battery. Computing devices with displays usually include different types of graphics hardware to manipulate and display video and images. Graphics hardware can perform many different types of operations to generate and process images intended for a display. One common operation performed by graphics hardware is an image rotation. Typically, large buffers are utilized to rotate an image. However, these buffers require large amounts of silicon area and can consume additional power, increasing the cost of the graphics hardware and reducing the battery life of mobile devices.